FELIZ NAVIDAD
by the-precious-princess
Summary: Situado después de Ciudad de Fuego Celestial, antes de la boda de Jocelyn y Luke. Querido Alec... así empezaba la historia del pasado de Magnus y esto es lo que sucedió después de Alec lo leyera... corta historia con lemon incluido.


La guerra con Jonathan Morgenstern ha terminado, el mundo se encuentra en una especie de "paz", llevamos cerca de una semana que volvimos de Edom y hoy me encuentro aquí, en una habitación que me proporciono la Clave para mi estancia durante mi "cuarentena" en la que los hermanos silenciosos me pusieron para recuperar energía suficiente para estar en condiciones de asistir a la reunión en la que tengo que participar en unos días más. Por ahora reuní fuerza para sentarme a hacer algo que debí hacer hace un tiempo.

" _Querido Alec:" –_ suspiro

" _No sé cómo empezar esto de otro modo. Lamento todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, admito que el viaje a India, Paris e Italia fue increíble, porque solo estábamos nosotros, no existía nadie más, siento mucho lo que paso con Camille, odio como se metió entre nosotros, pero admito que fui yo quien lo permitió… No quiero decir que no estuviste libre de pecado, pero fui yo quien te orillo a eso, jamás he aceptado, ni aceptare tu mortalidad, créeme que, si hubiera un modo de no perderte jamás, haría lo que fuese necesario, siempre y cuando tú lo aceptases también y si hubiera un modo (que no fuera mortal para mi) de renunciar a mi inmoralidad también lo haría, porque no hay nada que desee más, que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo."_

" _Pero por ahora solo quiero hacerte saber y entregarte algo muy personal y solo mío, y que sin embargo quiero entregarte y que también sea tuyo:_ _mi pasado_ _. porque_ _tú_ _ahora eres mi presente_ _y quiero que seas_ _mi futuro_ _. Mi hermoso ángel, he reflexionado mucho en estos pasados días que no te he visto, admito que justo ahora apenas tengo fuerzas para mantenerme escribiéndote esto, por ahora me he terminado las páginas de esta libreta. Y espero que cuando termines (si decides terminar) de leer esto, no te arrepientas de haberla tomado."_

" _Espero que la vida que lleve hasta antes de conocerte no te desilusione o decepcione, no es que no lamente haber hecho algunas de esas cosas o que me enorgullezca de otras, pero si quiero que sepas que cada uno de los sucesos que te he descrito aquí me han traído hasta ti, así que es por eso que no me arrepiento de nada."_

" _Así que Alexander, mi Alec, espero que me puedas aceptar con todo y mi pasado."_

" _Aku cinta kamu…"_

" _Magnus"_

Magnus entrego la libreta con cada cosa importante de su pasado, con el nombre de algunos cazadores de sombras que él había conocido a lo largo de su vida, explicándole cómo fueron sus primeros años de vida, lo que recordaba de cuando empezó a explorar su magia, todo; albergando la esperanza de que el nefilim le entendiera mejor y que lo aceptara, aun así, imperfecto.

Parecía que llevaba días sentado en ese mismo sofá, acariciando la cabeza de Presidente Miau cada que el minino se echaba en su regazo, vestido con unos jeans desabrochados y una bata de seda mal cerrada, bebiendo café o algún coctel cada que tenía ganas, viendo a la nada y a la mesa donde estaba abandonado el celular y nuevamente a la nada. Repasaba en su cabeza cada palabra que había cruzado con Alec ese día en el tejado.

 _Bzzzzz,_ la vibración del celular lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se acercó a la pantalla iluminada.

" _Gracias por confiar en mi" –_ leyó en el mensaje

Después de poco más de una semana esa fue la respuesta de Alec, un mensaje corto, pero totalmente significativo para el brujo, que al final sonrió.

Alec paso cada página de la libreta de línea con esa garigoleada letra, la había leído en dos o tres días, no podía dormir por pensar en esa libreta, el día que se la entrego Magnus, no quiso abrirla, temía al contenido, temía encontrar algo que no le gustara y no se sentía capaz de saber cómo enfrentarlo; el segundo día intento iniciarla y termino cerrándola de golpe después de leer _"Querido Alec";_ el tercer día finalmente decidió terminar con su propio sufrimiento y se sentó a leer, no salió ni a comer, ni a cenar, el cuarto día tampoco se movió de la recámara, así que Izzy entro en su habitación a ver si seguía vivo, cuando lo encontró en su cama leyendo la libreta no le interrumpió, solo le acerco un plato con un sándwich y botella de agua y salió tal como entro, sin hacer ruido.

Cuando la termino, no podía creer lo tonto que fue al confiar en Camille, se sentía mal por cómo se había dejado llevar por los celos cuando oyó el nombre de Will, los días pasaron, no sabía cómo decirle al brujo que lo había leído todo, que sentía su comportamiento, que quería verlo, que lo amaba… Tomo su celular (el que compro para reemplazar el que Jace había roto antes de ir a Idris) e intento prender la pantalla, nada, no lo había tocado desde que lo compro, se dio cuenta que no tenía batería, así que lo conecto y lo dejo cargando mientras entraba a tomar un baño. Entro al agua, fluía calentándole el cuerpo, no se dio cuenta de que hacia frio hasta que su piel se erizo bajo el agua caliente, las palabras y sus sentimientos parecían resonar fuerte en su cabeza, sin saber cuánto tiempo paso en la ducha salió con la toalla en la cintura.

Entro a la habitación, abrió el closet y busco un pantalón de mezclilla ya gastado, una chamarra oscura y un suéter grueso, cuando lo saco del estante del closet cayo una bola azul, el corazón le dio un vuelco, la bufanda que le regalo el brujo antes de que todo se tornara complicado, antes del viaje a Europa, antes de que sus padres lo supieran, antes de Sebastián, antes de Camille… levanto el objeto del suelo y lo llevo a su nariz, buscando el suave aroma del sándalo de Magnus, aún seguía ahí, muy suave, casi imperceptible dentro del nudo. Se puso la ropa rápidamente y corrió a la mesa; encendió el celular, desbloqueo la pantalla y apareció…los radiantes ojos amarillos verdosos de aspecto felino que le capturaban, esa foto de París con la torre Eiffel de fondo. El tiempo parecía no haber pasado en su teléfono, parecía que la guerra no había sucedido, entro a los mensajes, escribió rápido, casi arranco el teléfono del cargador y guardo el aparato en su pantalón, se puso los zapatos y salió casi corriendo mientras enredaba la tela azul en su cuello.

Subió al metro y busco asiento, algo casi imposible por aquella época, casi Navidad, tras un par de paradas, se liberaron algunos asientos, tomo el más cercano a la puerta, volvió a sacar el teléfono, miro todas y cada una de las fotos, que tomaron del viaje, como se veían felices, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo, quería que volviera a ser así. Se aseguraría de que volviera a ser así.

" _Siguiente parada, Brooklyn" –_ anuncio la voz del metro, tras varios minutos de camino.

Camino por las calles, extrañamente vacías de la zona, sentía el frio contra su cara, era el frio que solía sentir antes de que caiga la nieve, lamento no haberse puesto calcetas antes de salir del Instituto. Tenía la bufanda enredada en el cuello, su cabello aún se sentía húmedo, lo que hacía que le calara el frio en la cabeza, su corazón dio un tumbo al ver el edificio donde vivía Magnus, sentía que casi corría hasta él.

"t _rrrrrrr"_ sonó el timbre, muy a su pesar se levantó del sofá, _"trrrrrrrr"_ nuevamente el timbre _,_ nadie haber ido a molestarlo en esos días, activo el intercomunicador y antes de decir palabra alguna – _Magnus! Soy Alec, abre –_ ordeno la voz. Casi estupefacto presiono el botón para abrir la puerta de acceso, había olvidado que el cazador de sombras ya no tenía llave, le había pedido que la dejara. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar a todo lo sucedido segundos antes.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Alec, con sus jeans y sueter negro deslavados, chamarra oscura, tenis casi limpios y su prenda favorita esa bufanda que él le dio hacía ya un tiempo, estela en mano, era obvio que había usado alguna runa para abrir la puerta de su departamento, las mejillas sonrojadas por correr escaleras arriba y el pelo revuelto. Magnus creía que no vería al chico antes de Navidad, quizá ni siquiera en fin de año, no sabía que esperar, la cosas con el eran diferentes, como siempre dijo, Alec nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de él.

\- Magnus… - dijo el cazador de sombras cerrando la puerta y guardando su estela, sin quitar la vista del brujo.

\- Alec… Alec ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto acercándose a él y posando su mano en la mejilla del muchacho - ¡Dios, estás helado!

\- Yo…solo… - de nuevo se quedaba sin palabras, así que tomo la mano del brujo, sintiendo la calidez de su piel y lo miro a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos, en ese amarillo verdoso, Magnus se acercó lentamente, como si temiera que el nefilim se apartara y apoyo su frente en la de él, sin desviar la mirada, sintiendo su respiración, Alec levanto el rostro, cerró los ojos y suavemente unió sus labios con los de él. Suaves y cálidos, contra los suyos fríos por el gélido aire de Brooklyn.

Un beso suave, casi tierno, los brazos de Alec se enredaron detrás del cuello del brujo, atrayéndole más a su cuerpo, la mano libre de Magnus coló sus dedos en las presillas del pantalón del cazador de sombras, tomándolo de la cintura mientras con su otra mano, ahora en la parte posterior del cuello, intentaba profundizar un poco más el beso. Un ligero sonido se escapó de los labios de Alec y se perdió en los de Magnus, que sonrió ligeramente. La boca del cazador de sombras se abrió dando paso a la ágil lengua del gran brujo de Brooklyn, con un ligero sabor a café, un gusto recientemente adquirido gracias al chico que tenía en sus brazos ahora, Alec probo el café en la boca de Magnus, sabia doblemente adictivo, respiro la suave esencia de sándalo en su piel. Extrañaba su aroma, su piel, sus ojos, su boca…

Sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar ante los besos y caricias de Magnus en su piel, deseaba sentirlo más, coló una de sus manos dentro de la bata que usaba el brujo, acariciando desde el centro de su espalda hasta sus hombros, bajando suavemente por sus brazos, sintió la piel erizándose bajo su toque, adoraba saber que el cuerpo del brujo respondía a sus manos.

\- Vamos – dijo el brujo que no espero una respuesta y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Alec en un beso

Caminaron a la recamara, la colcha antes violeta ahora era negra con vistas doradas en las puntas, muy propio de Magnus pensó para si el joven Lightwood, que sonrió sin darse cuenta, la luz se colaba por las ventanas a través de algunas leves aberturas en las gruesas cortinas entre abiertas que dejaban ver el paisaje de Nueva York de noche, totalmente iluminado y hermoso, las luces en esa habitación siempre estaban bajas pero lo suficiente como para poder ver por donde caminar y esa noche no era la excepción, hasta ese momento Alec se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía frio, Magnus parecía tener un encantamiento por todo el loft para mantenerlo a una temperatura agradable, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de noche se sacó la chamarra y desenredo la bufanda del cuello y dejo las cosas que traía en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, deposito su luz mágica, el celular y el sensor. Se sentó para quitarse los zapatos, una vez que puso los pies en el piso noto que la duela del departamento era cálida y que sus pies estaban helados. Sintió el calor de las manos de Magnus en sus hombros y los labios de el en su cuello, provocando que echara la cabeza para atrás, las manos del brujo bajaron por su espalda, sus costados y abdomen, hasta la pretina del pantalón, busco el botón del mismo mientras pasaba sus manos con caricias en la pálida piel de Alec, dejando que el recargara todo su peso en su pecho.

Desabrocho con maestría el botón y el cierre e introdujo sus manos dentro de la ropa interior del nefilim, un suave gemido acompañado de una aceleración en su respiración, le incitaron a seguir, con sus manos tomo el miembro de Alec ya despierto. Sus movimientos marcaban un ritmo, suave pero firme, Magnus le besaba la oreja, jugaba con su lóbulo y lo mordía un poco.

nnh…Magnus… - el brujo detuvo sus movimientos. Alec se levantó de la cama y se subió nuevamente, esta vez escalo de rodillas, viendo al brujo, que solo pensaba que parecía un ágil felino acorralandolo, sin decir nada volvió a unir sus bocas, fuerte y apasionadamente, casi con lujuria.

Era raro que el cazador lo besara de esa manera, pero admitía que era sumamente sexy, se dejó llevar, sentía las rudas manos de Alec recorriendo su piel, subiendo por su pecho y su espalda desnuda, su lengua dejando un camino húmedo por su cuello, su clavícula… el nefilim dejo caer su peso sobre él, empujándolo con sus manos, obligándolo a sentarse y después a recostarse en la cama.

\- Alec… - su voz tenía una mezcla de asombro y deseo.

La mirada del chico y la suya coincidieron. La boca del dueño de los ojos azules retomo su camino en pecho Magnus, mordiendo y lamiendo en su descenso. Alec beso y mordió la parte en la que, de existir, se encontraría el ombligo de su pareja. Esa era su parte favorita del cuerpo del brujo, su abdomen plano, suavemente marcado y sin ombligo. Las manos de Magnus le tomaron el rostro y le hicieron levantarse hasta donde el pudiera encontrarse de nuevo con sus labios, los fuertes brazos del cazador de sombras se apoyaron a cada lado de la cabeza de Magnus, quien, con un rápido movimiento, le hizo girar y quedar debajo del brujo sin despegar los labios de Alec.

Esta vez fue el hombre de los ojos felinos quien repitió el mismo camino que anteriormente siguió el cazador de sombras, bajando hasta su ombligo, lo beso y paso a sus caderas, pasando sus manos por ellas y retirando el pantalón y los interiores que aun tenia puestos, el nefilim le ayudo levantándose sobre sus brazos para alzar ligeramente la cadera, la piel de Alec era suave en esa parte, sin cicatrices de antiguas runas y más pálida aun, besaba la piel que iba descubriendo, sentía como se estremecía el cazador de sombras con esas caricias, que enredó una de sus manos en el cabello del brujo, extrañamente libre de brillo y casi sin cera para peinar, era sumamente suave y sedoso en sus manos, Alec sentía como la sangre bombeaba en la parte baja de su cuerpo, su erección casi dolía, aunque ya no estaba apretada con la ropa, era delicioso todo lo que le hacía Magnus y tenía intención de detenerlo, mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer de los labios del brujo en su piel, su mano masajeando aquella parte que necesitaba atención y entonces lo sintió, un calor húmedo rodeando su pene, apretó fuertemente los ojos antes de abrirlos casi desorientado para encontrarse con una de las más sexys visiones que alguna vez hubiera visto en su vida, los ojos amarillos verdosos de Magnus mirándolo fijamente, con su pene en la boca, sus labios húmedos y ligeramente hinchados por los besos de antes, moviéndose de arriba a abajo sobre él, echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el brujo le dio una fuerte succión, metiéndolo un poco más en su boca.

\- Por el ... ¡Ah! ¡Magnus! - su mano se cerró, apretando un mechón de cabello de Magnus y arqueando su espalda consiguiendo casi tocar su garganta.

Un dedo entro en el casi sin darse cuenta, por lo que abrió las piernas lentamente para dejar que el brujo tuviera más espacio, no supo en que momento había aparecido ese tubo de lubricante en la cama, su mente dejaba de ser clara, el movimiento de la mano de Magnus haciendo entrar otro de sus largos dedos sumamente lento en el cuerpo de Alec, técnicamente esta era la primera vez que lo hacían, ya que en su viaje cuando finalmente iban a intentarlo los llamaron por culpa de Camille, la molestia de la intromisión en su entrada le saco de sus pensamientos, no era dolor pero si una extraña sensación, los dedos del brujo giraban suavemente mientras entraba más en él, ahora sí empezaba a sentir dolor, pero el placer de la boca de Magnus le nublaba los sentidos, no supo cuánto tiempo paso cuando sintió un tercer digito abriéndose paso en su interior, volviendo a hacer presente el dolor, que esta vez, le hizo mostrar una mueca en su rostro y trataba de acallar un leve quejido.

Magnus sabía que debía dolerle, por eso lo hacía tan lento y suave como podía, no quería lastimarlo, también por eso no dejaba de masturbarlo con la boca, quería mitigar todo lo posible el dolor con el placer, después de insertar el tercer dedo y dejar que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a esta intromisión, sabía que estaba listo, así que retiro sus dedos de Alec y bajo de la cama para retirar los pantalones que él estaba usando aun, su miembro erecto era una prueba más que evidente que deseaba al cazador de sombras, así que volvió a subir en la cama.

\- Alexander… ¿estás seguro de esto? – el chico no dijo nada solo se ruborizo y asintió – bien – dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

Con su mano busco el tubo de lubricante y aplico un poco en su pene, lo unto con su mano y se acomodó entre sus piernas, en la entrada de Alec, empujo hacia adelante suavemente, el calor le rodeo de inmediato, siguió empujando, entrando más y más en él, con su mano ahora libre le tomo de la cadera, las manos del cazador de sombras le tomaron los hombros y empezaron a apretarlos, encajando sus dedos en la piel de Magnus, sabía que había llegado al punto en que empezaba a doler, espero un poco y deposito otro suave beso en los labios del chico, eso suavizo su agarre y retomo el empuje, _"solo un poco más"_ pensó y podría empezar a hacerlo sentir bien, la estrecha entrada de Alec empezaba a causar estragos, sentía cada espasmo de su interior apretándole, creando una fricción placentera sobre el miembro del brujo, que hacía que no fuera posible resistir las ganas de terminar dentro de él.

\- Magnus…ugh! - paro en seco, ya estaba completamente dentro del chico de ojos azules, espero a que su cuerpo se acostumbra a la intromisión.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto con un tono preocupado, mientras acariciaba una de las sonrojadas mejillas del hijo mayor de los Ligthwood, quien abrió lentamente los ojos, dejándole contemplar ese azul que tanto le gustaba mientras asentía.

Salió un poco de él, aún más despacio que cuando entro, aplico más lubricante y volvió a entrar en él, volvió a sentir como las manos del nefilim le apretaban los hombros, de nuevo salió de su cuerpo y volvió a entrar esta vez, un gemido escapo de los labios entreabiertos de Alec, siguió moviéndose con ese mismo ritmo y los azules ojos del chico miraban los de Magnus a través de sus gruesas pestañas, pero esta vez reflejaban pasión en ellos, el brujo noto como sus movimientos empezaban a acoplarse a los de él, creando una nueva gama de sensaciones que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, los brazos del cazador empezaban a abrazarle la espalda haciendo más profundos sus movimientos, alcanzando puntos sensibles en Alec, quien a pesar de intentar reprimir esos sonidos que tanto le avergonzaban, no siempre lograba hacerlo, las embestidas de Magnus cambiaban de ritmo y con cada cambio, arrancaba de la garganta del cazador se sombras un nuevo gemido, tenía los brazos por detrás de los hombros de Alec, lo tenía casi montado sobre él, con sus brazos le sostenía la espalda y con su mano el cuello, sentía que no terminaría pronto, se movía rápido dentro del chico. Un gutural sonido salió de su garganta mientras se pegaba al pecho de Alec y daba la última embestida, sentía el líquido brotar de la punta de su miembro aun en el interior de Alexander.

El semen del brujo dio de lleno en ese punto sensible, el calor del líquido le hizo alcanzar su propio climax, llevo su mano a su miembro, quería evitar que su semen llegara a la piel del dueño de los ojos felinos, que ya de por si era vergonzoso que lo viera así, pero ya era muy tarde, el caliente fluido recorría su piel y la de Magnus.

\- Lo siento… - dijo completamente apenado

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – dijo Magnus sin ninguna pista de lo que sucedía, hasta que sintió la mano de Alec en su abdomen.

\- Por esto – mientras intentaba limpiar su semen del cuerpo del brujo.

\- Alec – dijo mientras tomaba con su mano la muñeca del cazador de sombras – está bien, déjalo.

Alec, levanto la mirada, Magnus lo miraba, estaban aún unidos, sintió como el brujo salía de él lentamente y como sus entrañas intentaban regresar a su lugar causándole una extraña sensación de vacío, cerró los ojos cuando termino de salir de él y un suspiro salió de sus labios. Magnus lo beso de nuevo y Alec lo abrazo por el cuello, pegándolo a él.

\- Magnus, te amo – dijo el nefilim cuando se separaron, los ojos de Magnus se abrieron por la sorpresa.

\- Alec…yo también te amo… - dijo suavemente

\- Y gracias – le interrumpió, antes de perder el valor, noto la mirada confundida del brujo – por … - no pudo evitar sonrojarse al intentar decirlo.

\- Aah… - exclamo Magnus entendiendo a que se refería – hablando de eso… ¿estás bien? – Alec se sonrojo aún más y asintió. – bien, ¿te quedas esta noche?

\- Claro, por cierto, feliz navidad.

\- Feliz navidad cariño.

El brujo tomo la pesada colcha negra y cubrió el cuerpo de ambos, esta era su primera noche de muchas.


End file.
